


Regrets of the Collapse

by PathfinderAlec



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: mentions of possible traumatic event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathfinderAlec/pseuds/PathfinderAlec
Summary: Cap goes to the church of Fall's End and reads what the Judge had to say about her memories of the place.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Regrets of the Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the October 1st challenge: 100 word drabble.

Cap stood among the decrepit ruin of the old church of Fall’s End, a husk of its former glory held up only by the grace of nature itself where time would have seen it otherwise fall. A frown fell over her face as she imagined how beautifully quaint it once was in its heyday before the Collapse. Cap solemnly took a seat on one of the old pews, and pulled out a weathered journal given to her by the Judge. 

“My second home. Destroyed by his… my wrath. My regrets.” Was all that was written of their memories here. Tragedy.


End file.
